Don't Let Me Fall
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Gaara is afraid of what happened to his village, Naruto was there. What happens next? M for character death, implied yaoi, and lots of sadness. Poll Response. Enjoy. Oh, and grab a box of tissues while you're at it. No smut included. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This was a random thing that popped in my head, and I doubt that I will expand on it. But I had to put it up. I don't think it'll be more than two thousand words.

"Don't let me fall back into the monster that I was. Please, Naruto. You showed me that there was another way to prove my existence other than snuffing out others. Don't let me fall." The redheaded Kazekage begged his lover of ten years. Last night, the Village Hidden Within the Sand had suffered a very heavy attack that came not from the outside, but from within. Everyone thought that the Kazekage had his demon under tight control, and normally that would be correct. But something had happened and it caused Sabaku no Gaara to lower the cages just slightly, and that was enough to allow Shukaku to break free and take control of his host's body. Only a fourth of the village had been utterly destroyed before Naruto was there and fought his lover to exhaustion. Naruto had brought Gaara back to the small house they owned just outside of the village and kept vigil until he woke up, feeling like he had the worst nightmare. He didn't know what had happened until he walked inside the Kazekage tower and memories hit him like a thousand-ton brick.

It was after the memories that he had broken down in his office with Naruto the only one present for this breakdown.

"Gaara, do you doubt me that much? After everything we've been through, you think I'd let you go back to who you were when I first laid my eyes on you? After the countless attacks that the Akatsuki had thrown our way to get rid of the bijuu that you hold? That I hold?" Naruto dipped a finger under Gaara's chin to lift his face up so that he could see the teal eyes. "Do you think that I would really let you fall; after I saved you fifteen years ago and then again last night? We know the answer to that, my love. I know you know because I have proven it to you time and time and time again, if you fall, I fall. If I fall, we all fall, and the earth will be destroyed as we know it. I won't let you fall, not without falling myself. And we know I'm a stubborn bastard." Nothing else was said for a while before four people came crashing through the door.

"Naruto, Gaara, are you alright?"

"Gaara, what happened?"

"I heard you were dead!"

"Gaara-" all four voices clamored over each other before Naruto spoke up.

"Everyone, shut the hell up!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend and ex teammate Uchiha Sasuke, the ex-Root member Sai, and Gaara's brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. He knew that they were just worried, given the fact of what had happened not even twenty-four hours ago, but did they really have to barge in and shout up a storm?

"There was a situation that happened, and it was diffused. Nothing else. Any questions? Oh, and the eastern part of the village has been destroyed. You might want to check for survivors." Just as quick as they came, they were gone. Not even ten minutes later, the Council of Elders arrived.

"Kazekage-sama, what happened?" Naruto spoke up again, allowing Gaara to just silently cry in the safety of his arms, shielded away from the faces of the Council.

"You will find a full report of what happened soon enough, Councilor. Now, please, go. Let the Kazekage do what he needs to."

"You do not speak for the Leader of Suna! You may be his lover, but you are still a shinobi of Sunagakure and therefore, unable to speak for you leader." Naruto heard both Kyuubi and Gaara growl at that. Naruto felt his features shift slightly so that he could see in more detail and he felt four tails twitch agitatedly behind him. The looks of fear that flashed through the Council pleased the Kyuubi. Naruto felt the shuddering shoulders stop and he felt the room drop about five degrees in temperature.

"**You** do not have the right nor the authority to speak to Uzumaki Naruto like that. He is my mouthpiece when I am unable to speak, an extension of me as I am his. You treat him with the same respect you give me. Failure to do so will result in unpleasant consequences for you." The dark rumble of Gaara/Shukaku's voice sounded. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. We will wait for the report." With a hasty bow, the Council of Elders left in a scurry. Naruto turned his slitted gaze towards his leader.

"I'll do that report." With a very dominating kiss, Naruto got out some parchment paper, an inkwell, and a pen and wrote the report. Two hours later, the report was done, looked over by Gaara, who didn't want to hand it over, and was sent to the Head Councilor.

"If they decide to do a trial, I'll be right beside you."

One week later

"Sabaku no Gaara, are you ready to hear your verdict, and understand the ruling of the Council before you?" This was it, the moment where the direction of his life will be forever changed.

"I am ready, Council member." As the verdict was read, Uzumaki Naruto wept quietly. He knew that this was the end. He knew that their time on this earth had come to an end.

As they led Gaara to his cell, Naruto waited until he saw the guards come back up before slipping away into the shadows that led him to his lover's cell. They had seen the sun for the last time, and as Naruto slipped into the cell, he knew that he'd rather be no where else, but beside his redhead at that moment. Whispering their last words, Naruto clasped hands with the former Kazekage and whispered the words of the jutsu nicknamed the Suicide Jutsu.

Fin.


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder


End file.
